tocfandomcom-20200214-history
Triforce
"Before time begins before spirits and life existed...Three Golden Goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule...Din, the Goddess of Power...Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom...Farore, the Goddess of Courage...Din...With her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru...Poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Farore...with her rich soul, produced all life forms who would uphold the law. The three great goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens. And Golden Sacred Triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since, then the sacred Triangles have become the basis of our world's providence. And the resting place of the triangles became the Sacred Realm." The Triforce is the essence of the gods and the fusion of the gods together to show where the gods left Hyrule and to leave behind a reminder of this. Through the games the Triforce or a piece of the triforce may take a different name such as in the Minish Cap Zelda's piece of the Triforce is mention ed as the Light Force and in the Windwaker the pieces of the Triforce are regarded as the Triumph Forks. Parts of the Triforce The Triforce is made of three triangles each standing for its own god and meaning. The Triforce of Power First, the Triforce of Power, this piece of the triforce is the part made by the goddess Din. This piece of the triforce represents power and is usually given to Ganondorf when it has split up. This piece of the triforce gives its bearer the power to control and rule. The Triforce of Courage Second, the Triforce of Courage, this piece of the triforce is the part made by the goddess Farore. This piece of the triforce represents courage and is usually given to the hero of all canon zelda games Link. This piece of the triforce gives its user the courage to destroy any obstacle and fight any enemy. The Triforce of Wisdom Last, the Triforce of Wisdom, this piece of the triforce is he part made by the goddess Nayru. This piece of the triforce represents wisdom and is usually given to Princess Zelda. This piece of the triforce gives its user the wisdom to know what will come and the wisdom to know what to do usually in a crisis. The Splitting of the Triforce As seen in this quote from Ocarina of Time it is said that if a good heart touches the triforce Hyrule will go to a good and righteous age but if an evil hearted person touches the Triforce it will split up into three pieces going to three people and the piece most wanted by the evil hearted person will go to him but the only way to have the true power would be to find the other two pieces and take them from them. Symbolism The Triforce is used as a symbol throughout Hyrule and throughout the games. One of its main appearances is on the Hyrulean Crest. This is to show the belief in the stories of the Triforce. This symbol of the Triforce and the Hylian Eagle can be seen on major buildings, swords, and shields. The Triforce can also be seen on many of the obtainable items that have to do with the goddesses or the triforce. The back of the 6 medallions and the hilt of the Master Sword are just a few of the places it can be seen. Category:Item